


Sonmi~451:n julistus

by obfuscatress



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types, Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatress/pseuds/obfuscatress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kukaan muu kuin puoliksi noussut valmistaja ei tule peloissaan etsimään katkismuksia, joiden mukaan minä opin elämään elämääni maailmassa Papa Song atrilan ulkopuolella. Ja juuri hänelle minä jätän julistukseni, jotta jonain päivänä voimme seistä tasavertaisina ihmisinä tässä valtiossa, joka on orjuuttanut valmistajan syntymästä kuolemaan ja sen ylitsekin. Jotta jonain päivänä, ennen kuin  Nea So Coprosista tulee niin turmeltunut, että vain Wing~027:n tuhomies veljet voisivat selvitä hengissä, valmistaja pystyisi katsomaan puhdasveristä silmiin ja he kumpikin kykenisivät näkemään ihmisyyden toisissaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonmi~451:n julistus

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä lyhyt kirjoitus oli osa IB diplomini äidinkielen kirjallisuusanalyysin esitelmää David Mitchellin Pilvikartaston motiivien ja tematiikan esittämisestä Sonmi~451:n kertomuksessa. Sitä ei ole varsinaisesti kirjoitettu fanficiksi, mutta sellaisena nyt kuitenkin olen päättänyt julkaista sen. Huomiothan, että tässä vihjataan Robert Frobisherin ja Rufus Sixsmithin väliseen suhteeseen Frobisher kirjeessä, vaikkei sitä ole mainittu yllä.

**_Katkismukset_ **

  1. Onnellisuus on suhteellista ja jokaisen yksilön tulisi mitata se haluamallaan tavalla.
  2. Totuus on absoluuttinen siitä huolimatta, että olemme subjektiivisuutemme vankeja. Karu totuus on aina parempi kuin kaunis valhe.
  3. Historia toistaa itseään. Vain hölmö ei halua oppia ja vain tyranni kieltää sen mahdollisuuden.
  4. Ihmisyhteisö pyrkii aina kehitykseen vaikkakin sortaen puolustuskyvyttömiä. Älä koskaan pelkää kyseenalaistaa tämänhetkistä systeemiä.
  5. Ihmisyksilö kykenee aina muutokseen omassa elämässään.
  6. Vapaus jokaiselle, syntymästä kuolemaan ja alkuperästä riippumatta.



 

* * *

 

**_Julistus_ **

Kuten kaikki puhdasveriset ja ne harvat nousevat valmistajat, jotka vain ovat päässeet käsiksi elämäntarinani tallentaneeseen oratiotaltioon tulevat tietämään, nousin yksinäisissä ja tuskallisissa oloissa Boom-Sook Imin hylättynä koekaniinina ja vailla tarkoitusta elämässä, salalukemista lukuunottamatta. Nämä samat henkilöt tulevat perehtymään nousemiseni eri vaiheisiin, kokemuksiini sellaisina kuin kuvaan ne arkistonhoitajalle. Kuitenkin tuohon kertomukseen sisältyvät vain vastaukset yhden miehen kysymyksiin, pienen pieni kaistale koko elämästäni. Hän tulee kysymään juuri ne kysymykset, jotka puhdasverisiä askarruttavat, eikä kukaan tule pohtimaan, mitä minulle jäi käteen kokemuksistani, jotka lopulta osoittautuivat koettelemukseksi koko Nea So Coprosille. Kukaan muu kuin puoliksi noussut valmistaja ei tule peloissaan etsimään katkismuksia, joiden mukaan minä opin elämään elämääni maailmassa Papa Song atrilan ulkopuolella. Ja juuri hänelle minä jätän julistukseni, jotta jonain päivänä voimme seistä tasavertaisina ihmisinä tässä valtiossa, joka on orjuuttanut valmistajan syntymästä kuolemaan ja sen ylitsekin. Jotta jonain päivänä, ennen kuin  Nea So Coprosista tulee niin turmeltunut, että vain Wing~027:n tuhomies veljet voisivat selvitä hengissä, valmistaja pystyisi katsomaan puhdasveristä silmiin ja he kumpikin kykenisivät näkemään ihmisyyden toisissaan.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Eräs Sonmi~451:n kirjoituksista_ **

Se mitä nousemiseni aikana janosin eniten oli totuus, sillä juuri se minulta oli evätty koko elämäni ajan. Etsin sitä kaikkialta: esseistä, muinaisista hallitusohjelmista, kirjeistä ja uskonnollisista julistuksista. Lopulta yön hiljaisina hetkinä, kun puhdasveriset nukkuivat, turvauduin fiktiivisiin kertomuksiin, jotka luonnehtivat ihmisten tuntemuksia, vaikkakin jouduin istumaan sanakirja avoimena kulloisen teoksen vierellä, sillä kieleni oli räjähdysmäisestä laajentumisestaan huolimatta yhä rajallinen. Toisin kuin olen antanut maailmalle ymmärtää, oppimiseni ei aina ollut mutkatonta. Tietämykseni oli kokemusteni perusteella hyvin rajoittunutta, ja törmäsin silloin tällöin asioihin, joita en kyennyt ymmärtämään. Ensimmäinen oli _salaisuus_ , jonka merkitykseen Yoona~939 minut perehdytti oman nousemisensa aikana.

Seuraavaksi tuli _onnellisuus_ , tuo tunne, jota kuvattiin elämän tavoitteeksi ja joka oli minulle täysin vieras. Olin valmistaja: huumattu, geeni-ohjelmoitu ja orientoitu tylsään tyytyväisyyden tilaan, jonka ohella kykenin vain kokemaan pelkoa ja raivoa. Onnellisuus, sellaisena kuin puhdasveriset siitä puhuivat, oli jotakin aivan muuta kuin mikään muu, mitä olin tuntenut. Koin siitä aina silloin tällöin vilahduksen, kun istuin katolla päihtynyttä Boom-Sookia pakoillen, auringon laskiessa ja valon tylstyessä vuorien yllä. Samalla tavalla kuin valo hiipui, tämä tunnekin lipsui ulottumattomiin. Siitä kuitenkin sain aikanaan kiinni.

Eräs toinen konsepti, jonka ymmärrykseen kompastuin Sekstetti päivänä, jona muutin pois Boom-Sookin komerosta omaan asuntooni, oli _rakkaus_ . Tämä tunne - ne olivat hankalia minulle jo siitäkin syystä, että minulla ei ollut tuolloin minkäänlaisia ihmissuhteita -  aukeni minulle sattumalta hennon musiikin kaiun kautta. Se hiipi kattoni läpi, Professori Mephin toimistosta, kuin unesta. Sävel oli kuin olikin tuttu; olin kuullut sen hiljaisina kilahduksina Chongmyo Plazan Papa Song atrilassa Sekstettiaattona sekä eksyneinä nuotteina jonkun musiikinopiskelijan avoimesta ikkunasta harhaillessani yliopiston kampuksella. Havaitsin sen olevan englantilaisen Robert Frobisherin Sekstetto 1930-luvulta. Käytin päiväni metsästäen tietoa tästä miehestä kirjaston arkiiveistä. Tunnin sisällä minulle selvisi, että _Pilvikartasto sekstetto_ tuli tunnetuksi _Timothy Cavendishin karmean koettelemuksen_ filmatisoidun 3D version kautta, joka puolestaan kiitti erästä toimittajaa 1970-luvulta referenssistä tähän mestariteokseen, joka on sittemmin noussut nykyisen valtiomme uuden vuoden tunnukseksi. Lisäksi löysin kokoelman kirjeitä, kenties niitä voisi kutsua rakkauskirjeiksi, jotka Robert Frobisher aikoinaan lähetti Rufus Sixsmithille. Vuosikymmeniä myöhemmin ne lahjoitettiin museolle lapun kera, joka oli allekirjoitettu yksinkertaisella Meghanilla. Puolipäivän aikaan, kun olin setvinyt tämän koko sotkun, ryhdyin lukemaan näitä menneiden aikojen kirjeitä. Rakkaus oli se mitä oli kirjoitettu rivien väliin, yhden osapuolen syvä luottamus toiseen, mahdollisuus ilmaista kiistanalaisemmatkin ajatukset, sillä siitä koituvien seurausten pelon minä tunsin ja sen kautta minä opin jotakin aivan muuta. Opin sekä sanojen rohkeuden että rakkauden todellisen merkityksen. Sinun ei tarvitse tietää muuta kuin tämän yhden kirjeen sisältö.

 

 

> Le Royal Hôtel 
> 
> 5\. - xii - 1931
> 
> Sixsmith,
> 
> olen saattanut sekstettoni vihdoin ja viimein päätökseen yön aikaisina tunteina. Saatat arvata, että romahdin tapani mukaan sänkyyn puolipukeissa ja puoliksi riisuttuna, sillä uni takertui minuun yhtä tiukoin ottein, kuin Pilvikartaston nuotit tarttuivat uniini. Palasin luoksesi noina muutamana tajuttomuuden tunteina. Palasin niitylle katselemaan tähtiä ja ne soittivat minulle musiikkiani kun odotin sinun ilmestyvän pimeydestä pikimustana hahmona pyöran selässä. Toivoin niin kovasti, että saapuisit ajoissa kuulemaan sekstettoni soinnut, mutta aamu koitti ennen kuin ehdit perille ja minä heräsin sängyssä toisella puolen merta. Asia on nyt niin, että minä jätän sekstettoni sinulle, sillä sinulle minä sen olen kirjoittanutkin. Sävelsin itseni nuoteiksi paperille vain sinun vuoksesi, siitäkin huolimatta, ettet ymmärrä siitä mitään. Ehkä juuri siksi. Sävelsin itseni nuoteiksi paperille itseni vuoksi, koska halusin jättää jälkeeni vain sinun omaisuuttasi, jota itse en ikinä kyennyt olemaan.
> 
>  
> 
> Lähden täältä pian, kunhan olen kulkenut näitä katuja vielä muutaman päivän ja laittanut sinulta lainaamani vaatteet postipaketissa takaisin luoksesi. Kunhan olen syönyt itseni kylläiseksi tuoreilla croissanteilla, hengittänyt kirpeätä talvi-ilmaa kosteisiin keuhkoihini ja soittanut sekstettoani yökausia samalle kuulle ja tähdille, joita sinä tutkiskelet omasta ikkunastasi. Minä lähden täältä ja otan mukaani kaiken tuskani ja vihani ja maailman hylkäämän miehen joka olen. Minä lähden, enkä jätä Vyvyan Ayrsille ainoatakaan muusikaalista voittoa enkä hippuakaan kiintymystä Evalle. Lähden ja jätän jälkeeni vain sekstettoni sekä nämä kirjeeni sinulle. Ymmärthän, että minulla ei ole enää muuta tarjottavaa.
> 
>  
> 
> Parhain terveisin,
> 
> R.F.
> 
>  

Mietin tuota kirjettä Sekstettopäivänä ja mietin sitä nyt, kun loppu on käsillä eikä minullakaan ole enää mitään annettavaa niille jotka sitä tarvitsevat. Sillä on vain odotettavaa, että elliptisten ajatustemme radat aika ajoin leikkaavat toisensa ja kohtaamme ihmisyytemme uudelleen toisessa olennossa. Olen odottanut tuota tunnetta, omistautumista jollekin muulle kuin itselleni siitä päivästä lähtien, kun aloitin nousemiseni ja Papa Songin palveleminen ei enää palvellut minua. Ja minä olen päättänyt, että omistaudun totuudelle, historialle, vapaudelle. Jotta orja ja orjuuttaja olisivat tasavertaisia edes yhden lyhyen hetken ajan, kun herkkä universumimme on tasapainossa, ennen kun kaikki romahtaa ja lankeamme jälleen kerran julman hierakian rakennuspalikoiksi. Minä en halua nähdä tällaista päivää enää milloinkaan, joten kun olen pakottanut puhdasveriset ja valmistajat silkalla olemassaolollani kohtaamaan toisensa, minäkin lähden ja jätän jälkeeni vain katkismukseni ja julistukseni, sillä muuta minulla ei ole tarjottavana, mutta jollekulle se riittää.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Alkuperäisistä katkismuksista Mitchellin teoksessa mainitaan vain neljä:  
> 3\. “jos tarjoojat omistavat mitä tahansa, vaikka vain ajatuksiakin, sellainen kieltää rakkauden jota Papa Song tekemällään investoinnilla -- osoittaa” (s.235)  
> 5\. “Kieltää tarjoojaa puhuttelemasta atrioijaa ellei tämä siihen kehota.” (s.229)  
> 6\. “Yksi tähti vuodessa, kaksitoista tähteä autuuteen.” (s.226)  
> X. (numeroimaton) siisteys on mainittu katkismuksena (s.254)
> 
> Huomio lisäksi, että seitsemäs katkismus lisättiin Yoona~939:n tapauksen jälkeen (s.244).
> 
> Robert Frobisherin kirje on päivätty viikko ennen hänen kuolemaansa ja olisi täten hänen toiseksi viimeinen kirje Sixsmithille.


End file.
